cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryce Kray
Bryce Kray was a notable leader during the Clone Wars. He went through many trials to get where he was before his death. Birth Bryce Kray was born around the time of 42 BBY on the planet of Rhen Var. Kray's mother was a Togruta who was an old Jedi Master and was arrested and placed in the citadel. On Rhen Var Kray was taken from his mother at the age of 2 years old, and was sent off to the abandoned planet of Ilum. There he was left in the cold ruins to die, because the Sith knew his power was to strong. A New Begining In 40 BBY Kray was laying on the icy plains of Ilum when a small convoy of Jedi younglings found him. The younglings were on a mission to craft lightsabers from crystals on Ilum. The younglings brought the child to Master Tera Sinube. Sinube knew the force was strong within the child, and decided he needed to be trained back at the temple. Kray was taken to the temple and was trained in the Jedi arts. Testing His Strength When Kray was finally old enough to become an apprentice he was assigned to the Jedi Eeth Koth. Kray trained hard with his new master, but doubted himself in his skills. Koth knew this, so he sent Kray to the planet of Felucia on a final test of his true powers. When Kray arrived at the planet he perfected his skills in Mind Tricks, Force Push, levetation, and even crafted a dual bladed light saber. Kray was on the planet for 2 years until he was around the age of 18. Koth then knew Kray was ready and returned to get him. Koth knew Kray had unlocked his true power, and decided to make him a Jedi Knight. Knighthood Soon after Kray became a knight the Clone Wars blew into an all out war. Kray was then assigned his first battle which was to go and lead the clones in a battle at Umbara. Kray led a small batallion of troops along with his other jedi freinds Assasin Fang and Lord Virus. Kray also befriended one of his troops by the name of Sargent Jason. After the war had been won, and the troops were being removed from the planet, Kray reported Jason dead, but truly snuck him back to the jedi palace. Back at the palace Kray trained Jason in the ways of the force, teaching him the same skills he was taught when he was young. Jason finally was ready, so Kray decided to make Jason a jedi knight. Kray told his master what he had done, and his master said he had done a brave thing, and was to be a jedi master. Kray became a master and soon after Jason did as well. Battle for the Sith Holocron After outrageous battles in the Clone Wars Jason and Kray decided they would go after a Sith holocron. Jason and Kray then formed a squad called The Galactic Marines. Lord Virus and Assasin Fang also helped to form this squad. After several months of hunting they finally located the holocron at the palace of Dexter Morpdust. Dexter knew the Marines were coming, so he hid the holocron in the very top of his home. Kray went in first striking at morpdust soon followed by Jason. Morpdust knew he would lose against all of the men, so he threw the holocronup into the air. Fang reached for the holocron and caught it, but since he wasn't a master yet the holocron possesed him and turned him into a Sith master. Fang struck Kray in the leg, and fled with his Lord Dexter Morpdust. A Legacy Crumbles After months in hiding Fang fianlly decided to show himself. Jason pusued with a small squad, because the Marines had slowly left the squad. Kray then went for Morpdust, eventually killing him, or so he thought. Jason chased Fang in his speeder, but Fang was a more skilled driver than Jason. Jason lost him, and gave up on the hunt. After the squad disbanded Virus and Jason turned into Sith Lords along with Fang. Kray visited Virus's palace on Mustafar and finally broke the spell Virus had put on Jason. Virus became furious and told all his men to attack. An all out war raged for hours, slicing and stabbng all day. After Jason defeated Virus, Kray told Jason to leave in the last ship. He knew that he would die, but he also knew Fang would never be able to escape the planet. Jason left, and it was a great battle between Kray and Fang. After a 10 minute battle Kray finally went to stab Fang, but he force pushed him, sending Kray's saber flying in the air. Kray used the force to pull it near him, but fang sliced it in half, and split it into two peices. Kray was left with one saber, and fought with all his might. Kray then was pushed down near the lava, where he was stabbed in the back by Fang. Fang picked up Kray's saber half, but noticed the holocron was missing. He knew Jason took it, and swore to Kray he would find it. Kray was then left to die. No one knows if Kray lived. Rumour has it Jason rescued him, and he went into hiding. Also rumours say he is a member of the P.F.E.S. Fang still hunts for the holocron this day, and says if Kray is still alive he will find him and get his revenge. Some say Kray is waiting and he will put together an elite team and take back over once and for all. Moving On Apparently there have been very recent sightings of Kray, on the new MMORPG Star Wars The Old Republic. He has been associateed with many people, and has been spotted with multiple members of his former legacy. Kray is a higly wanted head in the galaxy. You can probably find him hanging around Nar Shadaa, where you can claim his bounty with the Hutts. Fang has also been searching vigorously for Kray, and is watching people Kray is associated with. No one knows who is new friend is. Some think it is Jason, but it is still unkown. His friend goes under the name of "Gimgar". If they are spotted together do not pursue them. They are highly dangerous, and you are told to notify Fang immediatly. Fang is also willing to reward the person who has any evidence of his whereabouts. Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:The Galactic Marines Category:Male Characters Category:Togrutas